A Meal to Remember
by EliLovesHeath
Summary: Sollux has just finished a video game, and now he is hungry. He decides to call Eridan who is a kick ass chef, but will this meal end like it should? Fail Summary is a Fail!


Eridan and Sollux: A Meal to Remember

Sollux growled as he tried to beat the game he got: Fatal Frame 3. His play station was jank and kept shutting down right as he was about to beat the final level. Suddenly, with a jump up and a screech of victory, the coder won. "Fiinally!" he laughed. Breathing deeply, he smiled as he went to scrounge up some food. "2hiit. I diidn't go 2hopping." He cursed under his breath. All he had was mind honey, and he was not eating that stuff again. Sighing, Sollux debated his options: one, he could go shopping. Two, he could order out. Three, he could call the somehow amazing cook, Eridan. The Gemini grabbed the phone and wondered what to do.

Eridan hummed softly as he rolled out the dough for his homemade bread. Suddenly, the phone rang. "Dammit. Who is it noww?" he growled, quickly washing off his hands and picking up the ringing device. "Hello?" Eridan huffed. "Hey Fii2hface, can II come over for lunch?" Eridan smirked. It was Sollux. "Of course. Wwhat time are you goin' to come ovver?" the Aquarius asked, already grabbing food out of the fridge and freezer. "Uh, II gue22 iin liike half an hour?" the Gemini stated, a bit surprised that Eridan said yes. "Alright, lunch wwill be ready soon. Bye." Eridan hung up before Sollux said a word and got to work.

Sollux stood in front of Eridan's front door, still trying to summon the courage to knock on the door. Suddenly, the door opened and there stood Eridan. "Oh," Eridan started, "there you are." Sollux nodded, his heart suddenly beating a bit faster when he saw the Aquarian's face. "H-hey Fii2hdiick." He stammered. Warm, inviting aromas drifted from inside the house, teasing his senses. "Come in Sol." The smirking sea lover said, pulling Sollux into the house. The house was decorated with shells and little knickknacks that showed Eridan's love for the ocean. The rooms were painted in colors of the sea; a stormy, calm gray for the main room, a deep cerulean blue for the kitchen, sandy for the dining room. The room's décor was beautiful with the candles glowing softly, and the food steaming so temptingly. Fresh baked rolls, steaming entrées of different meats, warm sides such as mashed potatoes and green beans, all replaced a usual decoration of a basket of decorative shells. Beneath the scent of all the savory dishes, Sollux could detect the scent of a sweet dessert. He was amazed. "Why'd you cook all of thi2? Are you expecting to feed an army?" he asked, failing miserably at hiding a blush. "I knoww you don't shop for food, and you say you order out, wwhich I know is a lie, so I knoww you can finish a lot of this." Eridan stated. The Aquarius knew more about Sollux than most. Damn him. "Take a seat; I'll be right back." The sea lover stated as he quickly trotted downstairs. The Gemini took a seat and was so tempted to dig in. He satisfied his hunger for a moment with a sniff of the meal. Eridan came back with a wine bottle and two wine glasses. This was going to be one hell of a meal for Sollux.

"Ampora, II can't eat anymore…" Sollux groaned slightly as he tried to finish the dessert. It was the best meal Eridan had made so far, and Sollux wanted to have every last bit in his stomach. He was tipsy from the wine, a beverage he was not used to drinking. He dropped the spoon and looked at the sea lover. Suddenly, all he wanted was Eridan's soft looking lips. Eridan chuckled. _Not the best idea to give Sol wwine I guess._ The next thing he knew, the coder was straddling him and their lips were crushed together. After their lips moved together for what seemed like eternity, Eridan moved down and began to leave dark, perfect hickeys. Their bodies fit together perfectly. Slightly surprised, Eridan let his hands roam over the other. Soft mewls escaped Sollux's mouth as his body was explored. He slid his hands under Eridan's shirt. He was well muscled, and the coder wanted to touch more than just his chest. The Aquarius understood this immediately, and picked up the Gemini. They went to the bedroom; Sollux roughly ripped Eridan's shirt off of him, growling as he pulled of his own. He was starting to sober up. "Ampora. Touch me more." He panted slightly, clawing at Eridan's toned chest. Groans of pleasure escaped them both as each were touched and explored. _Gog Sol, you are so damn temptin'. _Eridan thought. The rest of their clothes were stripped off and they climbed on the bed. The coder shoved Eridan into the mattress and kissed him roughly. He mewled and panted into it as Eridan fondled and caressed his cock. Oh it was ectasy being touched like this. He wanted more. Sollux wanted Eridan inside of him. The afore mentioned Aquarius flipped them and reached into his night table, grabbing some lube. He spread some on three of his fingers and slowly slid a finger into Sollux's virgin entrance. The Gemini tensed and whimpered in discomfort. "Sol, you have ta relax." Eridan whispered, slowly moving it in and out. Sollux tried his best. The bespectacled male over him slid in a second finger. "Hungh..!" Sollux groaned as his entrance was stretched. Eridan began to scissor and prepare him. The coder gasped as Eridan's long finger's prodded something inside of him that sent tremors of pleasure up his spine. Eridan smirked and continued to tease that spot. Soon, a third finger was slid into Sol's entrance, and he was almost over the edge with ectasy. "E-Eridan! I need you now!" the quivering mess of Sollux cried. Quickly lubing his member, Eridan kissed the coder and pushed in. he was still a bit too big for the Gemini's entrance. Gasping, Sollux cried softly, "I-iit hurts!" The Aquarius stroked his face. "It'll go awway. Just wwait a moment…" he whispered, struggling to refrain from thrusting madly into Sollux's tight heat. As the pain slowly ebbed away, the quivering coder panted, "M-move…" Pulling out, the bespectacled male slammed into the sweet bundle of nerves that made Sollux scream his name. Waves of pleasure washed over Sollux as his senses were overloaded with Eridan; his panting, his sweat slicked skin, his heady scent of ocean spray and a delicious cologne, every sense was filled with him. It seemed like forever that they were connected, the Aquarius thrusting and pumping Sollux. Soon, the two had fallen over the edge and entered their sweet release. Panting, Eridan slowly pulled out of Sollux and wrapped his arms around him. They were silent for a moment while they caught their breath. "Ampora…" the worn out coder whispered. "Yeah Sol?" came the reply. "I… I love you…" Sollux said almost unheard. Eridan smiled. "I lovve you too."

Sollux slowly woke up, warm and comfortable. Arms were wrapped around him and, though his hips and ass hurt, he felt amazingly rested. He'd never slept this long. Slowly turning over, he nuzzled into his new lovers arms. "Mm..." Eridan hummed as his eyes fluttered open. He smiled and kissed the Gemini. "I'm assumin' you slept wwell." He said softly, stroking Sollux's face. "Yeah. II've never 2lept that well." The Aquarius smirked. "I think I should make that meal more often if it wwill end like that." Blushing, the Gemini huffed, "You are 2o cruel."


End file.
